Tangaroa
Tangaroa is an Imperial Ocean World off the coast of the Sephadollion's Sub-sector Kruha within the Segmentum Ultima. The entire planet is covered in a vast sea that reaches downwards to roughly one-hundred kilometers, and has absolutely no landmass above water. For thousands of years, the planet was left alone until a small expedition fleet led by the Inquisition dived into Tangaroa's depths. It was here that they would find a terrible alien species that was - despite the danger they posed - was worth studying. However, that was over seven centuries ago, and since the expedition fleet's departure Tangaroa has been left abandoned. History The latest records regarding the world of Tangaroa revolve around Inquisitor Koloss of the Ordo Xenos' expeditionary fleet diving into the depths of Tangaroa's vast sea. Alongside his retinue of followers, Magos Biologis Nallar, and a cadre of servitors, Koloss journeyed into the Ocean World's depths until he reached a distance of roughly one-hundred kilometers. Once here, one of the submersibles that had been used by Koloss' retinue had suddenly come under attack by a large, unidentified sea creature. The submersible was wrapped in a gigantic, barbed tentacle before it was quickly crushed under the pressure. The crew inside this submersible - which included Koloss' acolyte and a handful of servitors - were not killed by the creature, but left to drown under the severe underwater sea pressure. While at first furious, Koloss' fury was easily replaced by fascination as he came to the hypothesis that he and his allies had stumbled upon a never before seen xenos race. With that idea in tow, Koloss and Nallar came to the conclusion of making underwater laboratories that coudl support them in their newfound endeavour of studying these underwater leviathans. The process would take months, but eventually they were able to build several dozen of these laboratories across the underwater plane of Tangaroa. Knowing the potential threat of the creatures he was studying, Koloss had his underwater carriers equipped with specialized weapons, and hired a great deal of mercenaries for further muscle. In the end, Koloss would spend twenty years studying the terrible xenos - which he identified as a new species eight years into his studies - and would not be heard from for many of these years. Throughout the years, some of Koloss' fellow Inquisitors believed him to be dead, and others went out of their way to declare that Koloss should be stripped of his status as an Inquisitor for going off the grip for two decades. Nevertheless, after twenty years of studying Koloss was able to collect data on what he codenamed: The Golkoan. This dangerous, bioluminescent xenos preyed on the weak and was speculated to reach lengths exceeding two kilometers. Environment Human Architecture The only form of Human Architecture ever constructed upon Tangaroa are the several dozen underwater laboratories Inquisitor Koloss had forged during his time spent there. Scattered across the underwater plain of this secretive ocean world, a vast majority of these labs were flooded for security measures when Koloss left Tangaroa, yet rumors persist among those that even know of these labs that a handful are still functional and yet contain valuable research concerning the xenos threat. Where these laboratories are located and if there are still some that were not flooded by Inquisitor Koloss has yet to be seen. Species Golkoan The primary reason for why the Inquisitorial Expedition Fleet remained within Tangaroa's depths for so long. The Golkoan were a vicious species of bioluminescent xenos that lurked within the bowels of Tangaroa's seas. Information gathered by Inquisitor Koloss states that some Golkoan can reach lengths exceeding two kilometers, the Golkoan were the terrors of the sea, slaughtering all that dared show themselves to them. They showed strange signs of intelligence, such as using the large reefs to evade capture if surrounded, and ambushed their prey in the dark, when they were isolated from their allies. Quotes About Feel free to add your own! Category:Imperium Category:Ocean Worlds Category:Death Worlds